


the price of wit

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bad Puns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:“I bet you could ‘urn’ a lot of gold from this…Get it? Urn?” -Alm from Fire Emblem as the screen shows an urn in the corner





	the price of wit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arghnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/gifts).



Asahi sighs in relief as they make into the innermost room of the castle with far less fighting than he’d expected, no thanks to Suga and Noya. They both groan in unison when it’s apparent that there’s nothing to fight in this room either, and Asahi grimaces as Noya’s magic, bright yellow, crackles threateningly around him before fading away. Next to Asahi, Daichi laughs and nudges him with an elbow, and swings his bow back over himself.

They decide to split up to rummage through the room’s contents before they have to return to the meeting point. Noya calls excitedly to Daichi, practically bouncing over to the intricately made bed that’s against one wall, and so Asahi wanders over to where Suga has his head poked into a closet on the opposite side of the room. He leans on his staff, tucking it under his chin, and watches as Suga wiggles a bit and then disappears entirely inside it for a few moments before reappearing with a grin, hair mussed, hands clasped tightly around an ornate piece of pottery.

“I bet you could 'urn' a lot of gold from this...Get it? Urn?” The grin Suga is wearing is almost enough for Asahi to try to overlook his terrible sense of humor, almost.

Unfortunately Asahi has been subjected to it far too often to let it go yet again just for a pretty smile, so he frowns instead. “That’s terrible, Suga.”

“You’re terrible. Here hold this.” He waits for Asahi to shrink the staff and stick it back in his belt where it belongs before handing him the urn, which Asahi examines carefully while Suga dives back into the closet.

He’s right, of course, even if he used a very cheesy way to get his point across. The urn is especially nice, and Asahi knows a certain messy haired merchant that will pay them quite well for it. It’s heavy, too, and the lid is incredibly secure, and the design is one that Asahi is sure he’s never seen before. It seems like the whole quest might be made worth it from what they could get from this one piece of treasure.

Suga pops back out of the closet with some sort of light blue fabric thrown over one shoulder, something that flows in the air as he spins away from the closet toward a chest on the floor instead. Asahi thinks that might be worth something too, but he has a feeling that Suga’s going to claim that for himself. Luckily for Asahi, there’s nothing else that gives Suga the irresistible urge to make a pun, though he does keep up a steady stream of chatter over everything they find.

They eventually leave the room, bags and arms full, satisfied at their haul. Asahi can’t help smiling down at Suga, his eyes still bright and excited as they set off on the last leg of their adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
